Current methods for collecting blood—whether they are for apheresis or whole-blood collection—typically use a variety of stand-alone products, such as RFID or bar-code scanners, pressure cuffs, RF tube sealers and shakers. Apheresis systems also use a separation device, typically one that uses centrifugation. Users of these current methods typically mix and match products from multiple vendors.
In addition, the multitude of devices used in collecting blood or blood components can prevent practical access to AC power on mobile blood drives, often forcing an over-reliance on batteries. However, this forces users of the current blood-collection methods to need to regularly recharge multiple types of batteries with non-compatible chargers. Another, related common problem with having to use so many different battery-powered devices in collecting blood is that battery packs exhaust themselves at different times often without warning.
Handheld data devices have not worked well in this context, because they are too heavy and awkward to hold, they are expensive, they have limited battery life, they have a small display and keyboard, and they are prone to dropping and loss. Also, having to hold a data device hinders an operator from having both hands free to attend to donor.